


Padfoot: Babysitter Extraordinaire

by lynndyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Children, Copic Markers, Dogs, Gen, Shapeshifting, Witches, Wizards, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Mutually estranged from the House of Black, teenage Sirius is friends with the Tonks family.Baby!Tonks can't talk yet to give him away as an animagus, but he forgot to account for something!





	Padfoot: Babysitter Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).




End file.
